


芬达之海

by Abyssgazesback



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 当代日常生活, 谐音冷笑话
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssgazesback/pseuds/Abyssgazesback
Summary: 捏他了特师、eva和猜火车





	芬达之海

带人约了卡卡西一起打篮球，卡卡西体力不支先退场，坐在球场外座位上，头上盖着毛巾大口大口喝水，眼睛看球场上带人跑跑跳跳。过了会儿带人跑过来说，打赢了，下半场你在的话比分差还能更大点。

但我打不动啊。卡卡西扬起头眯着眼睛看着带人汗津津的身躯，联想到一些和性有关的东西，做了个吞咽唾液的小动作。走吗。

然后他们回住处做了个粘乎乎的爱，意思就是做了个阴毛摩擦，耻骨撞屁股，汗水淋漓，叫声此起彼伏的爱。毛发可能是性格的一种外延表现，有的人毛发软软，有的人毛发硬硬，做爱时阴毛蹭得另一个人屁股皮肤泛红。不愧是篮球队主力体力可真他妈好，卡卡西被顶到眼冒金星，翻着白眼叫慢点慢点。带人说好。换了个策略缓出深入，卡卡西用气音叫着射在了墙壁上。一个缓缓流淌的浅色小污渍。

 

他们用电脑随便播放一部刑侦美剧当作背景音，内容是什么不重要，重要的是这个小房间里声音不能太少，要热闹。很多刑侦电视剧里都有些照射在案发现场能让血液和精液痕迹发光的照射灯。卡卡西想如果这个房间被那种灯一照，一定会显现很多斑驳的痕迹，那些图案会像玫瑰花窗映在地上，一个下流而旖旎的联想。这里有很多内轮带人和旗木卡卡西的子子孙孙，要么随意泼洒在床单上，要么进了卡卡西屁股里，要么和安全套一起进了垃圾堆，要么晾在地上或者墙上成了波洛克的滴画原料。卡卡西一想到脏兮兮的画面就洁癖发作，说明天要打扫一次。带人同意，天气热了以后容易满屋都是石楠花的味道。他们都不喜欢在不好闻的地方做爱，难闻的味道让人阳痿。

电脑屏幕里一个探案专家在高谈阔论。带人想到什么东西，戳戳卡卡西，说卡老师讲讲心理学给我。

干嘛？要解梦？但弗洛伊德口碑也就那样吧。不过我是相当乐意听听你在想什么。卡卡西打开一瓶芬达，发出哧的一声，瓶子里橙色的液体冒着泡泡要溢出来。

带人坐起来说，他几周前做了一个色彩鲜艳而诡异的梦。世界坍塌，大海变成了橙色的大海，哗啦哗啦翻腾冒泡卷起白色的浪花，橙色的浪拍在嶙峋的海岸上，尽头有一株巨大的枯木，波浪带来或卷走一些白色小人，退潮后显现出无数块鹅卵石，凑老师讲过是水的作用把石头打磨成圆形。太阳落下月亮升起，月亮又圆又红，先前慢慢落下的太阳也红但这个月亮更红，红得比他结膜发炎那几天充血的左眼更红，红得叫他发痛。他环顾四下，看到凛在遥远的地方泡在水里，光着屁股的卡卡西蹲在他身旁一起看着远处。卡卡西站起来拉住他的手，另一只手抚上他疼痛的左眼。冰冷的橙色海潮漫上来，挠挠他们的脚底。

带人很严肃地讲完了这个梦，语气严肃得像一个来自保定的特师。卡卡西看了看自己手里的芬达汽水瓶，对着带人摇摇：this is just fanta sea。又严肃地讲了一句，别想太多了，你可少看点十四岁男孩女孩开着大型机器人拯救世界的动画片吧。卡卡西喝完汽水把瓶子扔进垃圾桶，两分球。

几周前开始，那个苍凉诡异的，像死与新生最后一个画面的情景会不时重复出现在内轮带人的梦中，巨大的枯树和惨红的月亮，橙色的海水。如果尝一口说不定确实是汽水的味道，这海潮可能据卡卡西推测是动画片走入梦中，是lcl，也就是羊水，也可能是树的体液，在那个世界里生命体只有岸边的光屁股的他和光屁股的卡卡西。

太诡异了，卡卡西讲，地球上只剩下两个光屁股的十八岁男子。我信了你们家祖传基佬。

内轮带人说，我们家族大多数人都有病，我没有说任何人不好，我就陈述客观事实，那个梦就是一个症状，就像大多数人到了一定年龄会长智齿，不值得惊奇。如果你的梦里有别的人出现，那就说明他是你的葱头(用日本人熟悉的说法叫犍陀多的蜘蛛丝)，你的安抚药剂，你的保险丝，你紧紧抓住他就不会被包括但不限于抑郁躁狂癔症精神分裂这几类家族遗传病症中的任意几种或一种纠缠到崩溃，还有挣脱的机会。带人的二侄子内轮佐助是个早熟的小屁孩，他也做过一些相似的梦，梦里是鸣门把他拉出来。我们内轮家的人精神都有很强的力量，它可以载舟也可以覆舟，我们都需要爱和被爱，一定要用爱填补这个地方(带人指了指胸口)。我爱很多东西，从广义的爱来讲，我尤其爱你。我需要你你需要我，我们是一种共生关系。你觉得这是爱情吗？

是。带人，我也爱你。卡卡西没把剩下的那些话讲出来，我爱你炽热的灵魂和肉体，你靠近我能点燃我耻骨处的火。他们确实互相填补，身体和心灵。卡卡西喜欢他黑而亮的眼睛，他漆黑的眼仁里燃着火，被他吸引，吸入圈圈圆圆，漩涡，深渊，被他给予温度，没有被烫伤。内轮带人是他的恋人，是他没有血缘的兄长，生活中的嬉闹时刻或者床上一些时候可以叫爸爸。L'Amour，卡卡西卷着舌头学了下法语，说出一个阳性的名词和它的冠词，又想，阿姨洗铁路，洗铁路是含有持续意义的一个动词形态，多数语言都把爱当作一种状态，一个进行着的动作。带人点了支事后烟，卡卡西懒得拿火机，从带人烟盒里顺了支，凑过来用亲吻的姿势给自己也点上。

选择人生，选择大小合适的安全套，或者去他妈的选择不选择。卡卡西在混沌的后青春期抽过假烟(pub附近买的假七星，有脚臭味)，喝过假酒(好在没醉) ，做过的都是百万分真的爱。性高潮是大他半岁的带人送给他的成人礼物，性是他们的秘密游戏。在一个平静的春天夜晚，除了带人和他的阴茎勃起又软下了几次以外几乎无事发生。

把你给懒的。火都不想自己点。

烟灰别弹被子上啊，烟灰缸在床上摆着呢。

知道你洁癖了。……好无聊哦。

是啊。卡卡西从桌上随便抓了本小说翻着说。

但是做不动了。又打球又做爱好累。

你居然也有喊累的今天。

走，穿衣服去吃饭。

 

 

卡卡西坐上带人的摩托车后座，他们在夜色里驶过一段江边的氤氲着水草味道的公路。风呼呼往脸上刮，内轮带人觉得后视镜像个鱼眼镜头，映出一张被风吹皱起来的脸。有点像《堕落天使》海报上的金城武。就算被风吹得挤眉弄眼也像金城武，虽然自己头发没金城武长，不过鼻梁倒是有金城武高…内轮带人的脸被风吹得有点发痛，他暗暗提醒自己下次骑车记得要戴头盔。

 

那个芬达海潮的梦是否隐喻什么不重要，至少带人确实不太在乎智齿有什么特殊意义。“就算真的有一个世界它…坍缩了，”带人停顿一下，想出一个从书上抄来的漂亮词，“我们现在不是都好好的吗。”他继续吃乌冬面。吃完又坐上小摩托，换卡卡西骑车，原路返回。他们有很多这样的独处时间，上课之外基本都粘在一起，但带人还是觉得这种静谧的时刻很不错，卡卡西体温比他偏低一点，抱着很舒服。

你骑车慢死了！

没头盔，风吹得脸疼。急什么。

**Author's Note:**

> (删除线)fanta sea=fantasy(删除线)


End file.
